


A Day in the Life

by red_raspberry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, little bit of implied violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_raspberry/pseuds/red_raspberry
Summary: okay so i saw this image https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/505669864406290481/ and was like "haha it looks like Johnny is some big-shot celebrity and Haechan is his son who absolutely despises him" and thus, this fic was born. I really didn't have anything planned after this part of the story because i just wanted to write up to the photo, but if you want me to write more, then let me know!! I might end up writing more anyway haha :)but, enjoy :) happy reading!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Haechan awoke with a start, hearing the door to his bedroom slowly creak open. He turned his head to look at his alarm clock and saw 6:08 softly glowing back at him through the dark room. He sighed and shut his eyes again, already knowing who caused him to wake up 22 minutes before his alarm was set to go off. 

“Father. What do you want?”

He could hear his door open the rest of the way before a set of soft, but firm footsteps entered the room and stopped right by his bed. A large hand came to rest on his chest and shook him lightly.

“I just wanted to make sure you were up,” his father replied, “you don’t want to be late on the first day of school now do you?”

“I wasn’t going to be late; I had my alarm set for 6:30.” Haechan told him while sitting up; he wasn’t going to be able to get any more sleep in before then anyway. 

Reaching over, he turned his alarm off before sliding off the bed and making his way to the bathroom attached to his room. He didn’t say anything more to his father, but he did slide him a nasty glare to let him know how he felt about being woken up early. His father was looking at him with a smile but startled slightly at the sudden ringing of his cellphone. He fished the device from his pocket and looked at the caller ID, his smile fading. 

“I better take this,” he said. “After you get ready, come to the kitchen. I made you breakfast.” And with that, he made his way back out of the room, making sure to close the door before taking his call. 

Haechan shut the bathroom door behind him, leaning against it before letting out a large sigh of both frustration and tiredness. He rubbed at his eyes before making his way over to the sink and grabbing his toothbrush. After brushing his teeth, he washed his face, moisturized, and combed his hair. Next to the shower hung the clothes he had picked out the night before, and Haechan took his time getting dressed. The less time he had to spend eating breakfast with his father, the better. Part of him felt guilty saying that he hated the man, but he no longer held any fond feelings toward him. 

His father, Johnny Suh, was the CEO of a massive technology company. He was an extremely wealthy and well-liked man. But there was more to him and his company than what the public knew. Haechan himself doesn’t even know all the underground activity that went on within the corporation. He suspected it was related to the high gang-related activity in their area, but he wasn’t 100% sure. All he knew was that some nights his father would come home covered in blood, his knuckles bruised. In the morning when Haechan would question what he saw, his father would dismiss him with a wave of the hand. He would say that Haechan was only dreaming, that he was fine. But Haechan knew otherwise; he would see the bandages beneath his shirt, the way his father would wince if he raised his arms too high or if he moved too fast. But then he’d leave for the office and that would be the end of their conversation, if you could even call it that. However, the distrust and dislike that Haechan held for his father didn’t really begin until the death of his mother.  
***  
It was only 3 years ago, when Haechan was 13. He woke up to the sound of something shattering and his mother shouting. It had taken him a moment to realize that his mother was shouting to him. Telling him to run and hide. So, he did. In his closet, behind all the clothes, was a little panel that could be moved aside. Behind that panel was another room, one that was only known to him and his parents. It wasn’t even included in the floorplans or blueprints to the condo they lived in. As a child he used the space as a play room, but once he got older he began to use it as a sort-of study room. One he can go to when he’s tired of the outside world and needs some time to himself. Now, the little hidden room served to protect him. Crawling inside the room, Haechan had just put the panel back in place when he heard the door to his bedroom being violently thrown, or kicked, open. He moved to sit underneath the desk in the room, hugging his knees to his chest and shutting his eyes. He realized then that he had forgotten to grab his cellphone and was now unable to call for help. He could hear shouting from in his bedroom and could tell that things were being thrown around. Whoever had broken into their home were likely looking for him. It felt like hours had passed before things finally quieted down again. Even when they did, Haechan did not move. Not until the panel to the room was removed and he heard his father’s voice. Only then did he allow himself to peak out from beneath the desk, his vision blurry from the tears that had welled in his eyes. He crawled out of the little room and wrapped his arms around his father, holding tight. Johnny let him the boy cling to him for a few moments, before telling him that they needed to leave. He slowly led his son out of the building, shielding him from as much of the damage as he could. A car was waiting for them outside; it would take them to Johnny’s parents’ house. It wasn’t until the car began down the road that Haechan managed to find his voice. He asked about his mother, if she was okay. Johnny’s silence was all that he needed to know, and he started to quietly weep in the backseat of the car. But his distaste towards his father didn’t begin until days later. He overheard a conversation Johnny had on his phone, one where they were discussing the incident. Johnny was saying something about the men who were responsible for his wife’s death. How they had disobeyed orders and went after his son, too. Haechan felt sick to his stomach as he realized what his father had meant. That Johnny had hired someone to kill his own wife.  
***  
Haechan blinked away his tears as he remembered that night. He never told his father that he overheard his conversation; he was slightly afraid Johnny would try to kill him too if he knew the truth. So instead, he just slowly distanced himself from the man he once looked up to. Fortunately for Haechan, Johnny just chalked up his attitude shift to trauma and ‘being a teenager.’ But he could live with that. How much healing could Haechan do anyway, when they still lived in the same condo. Everyday is a reminder of what happened that night and who he lost. Frankly, it pissed him off. 

After buttoning up his shirt, Haechan grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the bathroom. He found his backpack on his window seat and he double checked that he had all the supplies he needed for his classes. After confirming that he had enough notebooks and pencils, he zipped up his bag and shrugged it over one shoulder. He left his bedroom and began making his way to the kitchen, the scent of bacon and pancakes getting stronger the closer he got. He dropped his backpack off next to the kitchen island and slid onto the nearest stool. His father sat a plate in front of him; on the plate sat two pieces of bacon and two large pancakes. Chocolate chips in the shape of a smiley face sat on the pancakes. 

“Eat up.” Johnny told him with a smile, setting a syrup bottle and a glass of water in front of Haechan. “Whenever you’re finished, I’ll drive you to school.”

“Wait why?” Haechan asked, “I thought Soo-man was going to drive me.” Lee Soo-man was his father’s driver and would often drive Haechan around too when he needed a ride.

“Yeah, well, I told him he could take the day off. I couldn’t just miss my only child’s first day of school, now could I?”

Haechan sighed at this new information, his appetite suddenly gone. He didn’t mind that he was no longer going to be homeschooled as it meant time out of the house, but he didn’t want his father to send him off either. He pushed his untouched plate away from him and stood up, reaching for his jacket. 

“You didn’t even touch your plate,” Johnny began, “you really should eat before school.”

“I’m not very hungry.” Haechan replied, putting on his jacket and grabbing his backpack. He began making his way towards the door, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him.

“Ah, I guess it’s only normal that you would be too nervous to eat.” His father chuckled and grabbed his keys, following his son out of their condo. He tried making small talk in the elevator, but Haechan remained silent. When they got to the ground floor and the doors opened up, Haechan immediately took off, making his way to the front doors. Johnny took his time going through the lobby, greeting everyone he passed on his way. He did have a public image to uphold after all. 

The ride to school was mostly silent. Johnny attempted to make small talk a few times again but was met with no reply. Haechan only stared out his window, seemingly lost in thought. When they pulled up to the school, Haechan really took in the size of it. He had only seen pictures of it before; he hadn’t even toured the facility. The school was four stories tall and was almost entirely brick. It looked almost like an old prison, rather than an institution dedicated to education. But Haechan knew that it was a good school that was funded very well. 

Haechan was too busy staring at the school that he failed to notice the press and paparazzi outside the front entrance. 

“Why are they here.” His father sighed, frowning at the site of them and their cameras. “Sorry Haechan, I didn’t think they would come here of all places. Sheesh… a public school? They really have no shame.”

The two got out of the car and began walking towards the building. Haechan kept his head low, feeling embarrassed by the whole situation. Once they got halfway to the doors, Johnny put a hand on Haechan’s back to stop him. They stood side by side for a moment, letting the paparazzi take their pictures. Johnny flashed a smile as usual, even throwing up a peace sign. Haechan couldn’t muster any sign of cheer and just stood there, uncomfortable. He could feel the eyes of the other students as they watched him and his father. After a minute or two, Haechan slipped away from his father and through the reporters, making his way to the front entrance of the school. Johnny began shouting at him to “have a good day” and to “make friends,” but Haechan didn’t turn around. He could feel his face heat up as he walked through the front doors of the school, already wishing for the day to be over. 

'It’s going to be a long day', he thought to himself, setting off down the hallway in search of his locker.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back again! I know I said I wasn't going to write more, but i did :) It's a pretty mundane chapter, so i apologize for that. I just wanted to establish a certain friendship.

Haechan could feel multiple sets of eyes watching him as he made his way to his locker. Students hushed and turned to watch him walk by. Either they already knew his identity, or they saw the paparazzi outside and were now curious as to who he was. He kept his head low, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. He knew his ears and cheeks were a rosy red from the attention and he wondered how noticeable his blush was. All of the staring made the walk down the hallway seem impossibly long, but Haechan finally reached the end of it. The hallway gave way to a set of stairs, so Haechan took them two at a time to reach the second level. Both his locker and first class were up on this floor, which Haechan was thankful for. Reading the numbers on the front of the beige rows of lockers, he finally found the one listed on his class schedule. Checking over the combination once more, Haechan unlocked his locker on the first try, smiling a little in satisfaction. Having been homeschooled his whole life, he was extremely nervous for today, but managing this small feat seemed to improve his mood. He took out a few notebooks from his backpack and set them in his locker. He planned to return here after lunch to exchange notebooks and materials for his last few classes. The average school day consisted of 7 class periods and one short period for lunch. His lunch period was after his 4th class, so only carrying 3 or 4 books at a time was a lot more manageable than not using his locker at all and lugging around every textbook and notebook he needed for the whole day. 

Closing his locker, he started down the hall again for his first period class—pre-calculus—when he remembered that since it was the first day of school, they were to begin the day in homeroom. He pulled out his phone to pull up his schedule and saw that his home room was on the third floor. Giving a little sigh and backtracking to the staircase, Haechan climbed up to the third floor. He found the classroom quicky and entered, hoping that no one would recognize him. The room was mostly empty, with only a handful of students at the desks. Two boys were sitting next to each other and conversing loudly in the back left corner of the room. The few other students present were all looking at their phones; no one was paying attention to Haechan and his arrival. He made his way to the back of the room and sat in the corner opposite of the one the two boys were sitting at. More students began trickling in as the time ticked closer to 7:45 which was when the first period of the day began. Every time a student came in and ignored Haechan, he breathed a sigh of relief. Either the students didn’t know who he was/who his father was, or they just didn’t care. It’s not that he expected everyone to know his name or what he looked like, but he knew how fast rumors and gossip spread. He assumed at least one student would recognize him and try to talk to him. But, he also had the whole day and even school year ahead of him where he could be recognized. The teacher strode into the classroom just a minute shy of the bell sounding off; the bell signaled that class was to officially begin and anyone who came in after it was late. Haechan watched her stride across the room and set her things down on the desk. She sat in the desk chair and logged onto the computer. Haechan turned his attention to the various students in the room. Most of them were on their phones, ignoring their surroundings. Some were making small talk with each other, discussing their summers or the classes they had this year. His observations were cut short by the loudspeaker in the room crackling to life. The morning announcements rang out overheard and welcomed all the students back for another school year. The announcements were relatively short and when they concluded, the teacher called everyone’s attention up to her. 

“Good morning!” She started, “My name is Mrs. Park. I teach English here to the juniors and seniors, but I’ll also be your home room teacher. Just a reminder that home room is not a common occurrence, so tomorrow morning you will report to your first period class, not here. But for special occasions, such as the first day of each marking period, you’ll be in this room to hear the morning announcements as well as go through attendance. So, with that, I will now take call. Please raise your hand and say ‘here’ when you hear your name.”

Mrs. Park went through attendance as she said she would, and there no absences. When Haechan’s name was called, a few other students glanced at him, but they all stayed silent. Once all the names were called and each student was marked as present, Mrs. Park stood up from the desk and smiled at them. 

“In just a few minutes, the bell will ring. When it does, you’re free to leave here and head on down to your first period class. If you need help finding your room, feel free to ask me and I’ll instruct you on where to go. I wish you all luck this school year. You’re all juniors and are likely already counting down the days to your senior year, but remember to live in the present. High school flies by so fast, I don’t want any of you missing out on these precious days. Feel free to come see me if you need anything.” The bell rang then, and students began to grab their bags and stand up. “Well then, have a good first day back. I’ll see some of you later in class.” 

Haechan gathered his bag and followed the rest of students out the door and into the hall. The hallway was already full of chatty students as everyone was headed to their first class. Kids were hanging around lockers, laughing, and fooling around. Haechan briefly wondered if he’d find friends like that here. He’d never really had friends before, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to even make any. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he turned into the stairwell and slowly made his way to his first period. When he found the classroom and went inside, he immediately noticed the brightly lit Smart Board that displayed the seating chart. It took him a moment to find his name, but he moved to his seat when he found it. His desk was next to the window, so he stared out at the schoolyard while he waited for the bell to ring and the class to begin. A few cars could be seen pulling in and dropping off late students. Some students were walking across the field, likely walking to the other end of the building. While the entire school was only one structure, it really was colossal in size. Haechan assumed that walking outside helped cut down the time it took to get from class to class since it meant you could avoid the crowded halls. The sound of the bell drew him from his thoughts and he turned his attention to the front of the room. Their teacher started class with attendance and then introduced himself. He told the class about his hobbies, his family, his education, and degrees. After that, he discussed the syllabus for the class. The syllabus detailed rules, lessons, and dates of their tests for each marking period. By the time the teacher was finished talking, class was nearly over. Haechan wondered if all his periods would be the same; if so, he was in for a very long and boring day. The class ended with any questions the students had, and they were dismissed after. 

Just as Haechan had suspected, his next 3 classes played out very similar to that first period. His teachers took the time to introduce themselves before laying out the coursework and lessons for their subject. While he was glad his first day was turning out to be so easy, he wasn’t expecting it to be so boring. He was happy when his fourth period ended and he had a break for lunch. He made his way to the cafeteria, where students were already sitting with friends, eating and conversing with one another. Scanning the room for any empty tables, Haechan made his way over to a short, square shaped table in one of the corners of the room. The table was able to sit 4 students, but he hoped there were enough empty seats available so no one would sit with  
him. He sat his backpack in one of the seats and made his way to the edge of the cafeteria to grab something to eat. There was a wall separating the cafeteria from the kitchen, and there were four large restaurant-style service widows open within it. After food was made, it was set out on a long counter extending the entire length of the wall. There were stanchions set out to make a line for students to follow that also led to a set of cash registers where they could check out their lunches. Right before the register were little shelving units that held little single-serving bags of chips. In the middle of the windows was a large cooler holding an array of drinks, from milk to lemonade to water. Haechan went down the line and grabbed a slice of pizza and a bottle of water before waiting in line to check out. When he got to an open register, a woman rang him out and swiped his school ID to pay for his meal. He wasn’t sure how much money his father had added to his account, but he knew it was enough to last him the year. 

Making his way back to his table, Haechan was relieved to see it was still empty. He sat down with is back to the rest of the cafeteria and enjoyed his lunch in silence. He was mindlessly scrolling through his Twitter feed while he ate when a particular post caught his eye. It was a retweet of a newly published article, and the cover photo for it was a picture of himself and his father that had been taken this morning out front of the school. Despite his annoyance at the swiftness of the media and the growing number of likes and retweets, he clicked on the replies to see what people were saying about the post. He grimaced at the number of replies there were complimenting his father’s appearance and calling him “hot” and “sexy.” However, Haechan was slightly surprised at the large amount of comments there were expressing their surprise that Johnny Suh even had a son. He knew that his father had tried to shelter him from the media and press when he was growing up, but after news broke out about the death of his mother, exposure was inevitable. Press was constantly buzzing around anywhere the father-son pair went and he knew pictures of him were spread around every now again. But perhaps less photos of him were released than he realized. That may also explain why no one had approached him yet today.

Slightly uncomfortable by the attention the article was getting, he closed out of the app. He looked around the room for any prying eyes, but if anyone was looking his way, he couldn’t tell. Turning back in his chair, he finished his lunch quickly before the bell sounded. When it did, he shrugged his backpack on and made his way to the door, discarding his trash as he went. He walked slowly down the hall, reading the numbers above the doorways to find his English class.  
He eventually found the room at the very end of the hall, and the first thing he noticed upon walking inside the room were the desks. They were grouped into pairs, meaning that he’d be forced to sit directly next to someone. Similar to his first period, a seating chart was already displayed on the board in the front of the room. 

“Please find your name and take your seat,” came a voice to his left. He looked over to find who he presumed to be his teacher looking at him with a soft smile. The man seemed fairly young, and he was wearing a full piece, navy-blue suit. Haechan thought he may have been slightly overdressed for the first day of school, but he had to admit that the suit looked good. 

Haechan nodded to his educator and moved to his desk which was situated in the middle of the room. His desk partner wasn’t here yet, but the name next to his on the board read ‘Mark Lee.’ Reaching into his backpack, he took out the yellow notebook he had previously assigned the English class and a pencil from his pencil case. His partner, Mark, must’ve walked in while he was reaching into his bag because when he sat upright again, the seat next to him was no longer vacant. Mark looked at him, smiled, and then glanced up on the board.

“My names Mark.” He said, before squinting his eyes and reading out, “Haechan Lee.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Haechan responded, glancing at the boy. Mark had dark curly hair that fell slightly into his eyes, and he was wearing a round pair of glasses. Even though they were both sitting, Haechan assumed they were close in stature. 

“Yo, that’s pretty cool though that we have the same last name.” Mark laughed a little before turning towards Haechan again. His face seemed to light up in recognition and his friendly expression morphed into one of surprise. “Wait a minute, are you Johnny Suh’s son? Like the famous CEO Johnny Suh?” His voice had lowered a little when he asked those questions, and his eyebrows slightly in anticipation. Haechan couldn’t help but smile as he answered. 

“Yes, I am. But surprisingly, you’re the first one to ask me that. Actually, you’re the first student who has even spoken to me today.”

Mark leaned back in his chair and let out a small sound of exasperation. He scrunched his nose before leaning back in towards Haechan. “Maybe they were too intimidated by you. But that’s so cool about your dad. Do you guys live in like a huge mansion? Also, why do you have different last names?”

“Ah, no, we actually just live in a penthouse. We’ve always been a small family, so we never needed that much extra space. And my last name is my mom’s.” Haechan thumbed at the corner his notebook, suddenly feeling a little bit awkward. While he had assumed someone would inquire about him or his father at some point in the day, he wasn’t really prepared for it now that it was happening. Fortunately, he didn’t have to continue the conversation as the bell rung and class began. 

Class played out similarly to his other ones, the only difference was that their teacher made everyone do an ‘icebreaker.’ They all took turns standing up and introducing themselves. They had to say their name, a hobby, and an interesting fact about themselves. While the other students went, Haechan rehearsed what he was going to say in his head. When it was finally his turn, he stood and looked around the room for a moment before speaking.

“Hello. My name is Haechan and a hobby of mine is playing piano. For an interesting fact about me I would say, uh, that I have a hard time distinguishing between colors.” He nodded once and then sat down, staring at his hands in his lap. He heard Mark stand up next to him, so he turned his attention to him. 

“Good afternoon, everyone! My name is Mark Lee and I really enjoy playing the guitar. I guess an interesting thing about me would be, hmmm…” He trailed off then and narrowed his eyes in thought. “Oh! I want to be an author when I’m older. I really enjoy writing.” He sat down when he was finished, looking pleased with his answers. 

“Oh boy, a writer! I look forward to reading your essays this year then,” Their teacher said to him before prompting the next student to introduce themselves. 

The introductions took up the rest of the class and the last student was in the middle of speaking when the bell rang. Students started packing up, but their teacher asked them to stay seated until the last introduction was over. Once they were finished, they were finally dismissed and Haechan rose from his seat. He put his things away and zipped his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. He noticed that Mark was just standing across from him, fidgeting slightly. 

“Are you- did you need something?” Haechan asked him.

"Oh, well, I was just going to ask what your next class was.” Mark replied. “I have chemistry in room 343, so if you’re heading that way we could walk together. If that’s okay with you, I mean.”

Haechan quickly checked the schedule on his phone before answering. “I actually have chemistry there next period too, so yeah we can walk together.” 

Mark beamed at him for a moment before he finally moved and led the way out of the room. The pair walked shoulder-to-shoulder down the hall to the stairwell, and Haechan let Mark prattle on about his schedule and which classes he was worried for. When they got to the steps, they had to walk behind each other to make room for the students heading downstairs. Haechan could still hear Mark talking ahead of him and he couldn’t help but smile at how excited he sounded. He was explaining some song he was learning on the guitar and how fun it was. When they reached the 3rd floor, Mark moved to walk beside him again. He seemed to realize then how much he had been talking with how quiet Haechan was.

“Sorry, I guess I haven’t really been letting you speak, huh?” 

Haechan shook his head. “No, it’s okay, I don’t really have anything to say. Plus, I like hearing about your music and guitar.”

“You should totally come over to my house one day then! We have a piano too so maybe we could duet or something.” Haechan noticed Mark’s cheeks turn a rosy pink. “You said you played?”

They had reached their classroom then, so Haechan answered as he walked through the doorway. “Yeah, I really like the piano. My mom taught me to play when I was younger.”

He glanced towards the front of the room but there was no seating chart displayed anywhere. Similar to his English class, they would be seated in pairs; however, instead of two desks being pushed together, the ‘desks’ in this room were long dark tables that seated two. There were only two empty tables left, so Mark was quick to grab the one closest to them. The bell rang as they sat down so they ended their chit-chat. Their teacher went through the syllabus quickly so that she could begin their first chapter. It was the first time that day that Haechan actually had to take notes. While some students seemed annoyed that they had to learn on the first day, Haechan appreciated how fast the period seemed to go. Before he knew it, the bell called an end to their lecture and they packed up their things. Marks next class was just across the hall but unfortunately for Haechan, he was back on the first floor for his last period. To make matters worse, the room was on the complete other end of the school, which meant that he was going to have to hurry to make it on time. As he was heading out of the door, Mark held out to him a torn piece of paper. Haechan grabbed it and looked to see a series of numbers there.

“My cellphone number,” Mark answered for him. “I’m not a very science-orientated person so I thought we could maybe study chemistry together?”

Haechan gripped the paper in his hand and nodded. “I would like that, I’m pretty bad at science too. I’ll text you.” 

Mark smiled and waved him on. “Great! Now hurry along to your class, you don’t want to be late.”

Haechan turned on his heel and began the trek to his last period. The halls were full of students and he considered walking outside the rest of the way. Fortunately for him, the halls began to thin out as he got closer to his room. The late bell sounded just as he was walking in the doorway. He breathed a sigh of relief and snagged an empty seat at the back of the room. He realized he was still gripping the sheet of paper that Mark had scribbled his number on, so he zipped it up into the front pocket of his backpack. Class began and by the time the teacher was finished going over the syllabus, there was only 10 minutes left in the school day. 

“I don’t want to start anything else today, so you guys may play on your phones or talk amongst yourselves until the bell.” He told their class.

Haechan pulled out his phone and the torn sheet of paper from his backpack. He unlocked his phone and pulled up his contacts list. As he was typing in Marks number, he got a text from his dad. Swiping up on the notification, he finished making his contact for Mark. It wasn’t until he texted Mark a simple, “Hey it’s Haechan” before he allowed himself to open the message from Johnny. The message told him that Johnny was going to pick him up around the back of the school, next to the tennis courts to try and avoid any lingering press that may be hanging around the campus. Haechan swiped out of his messages without replying. He waited patiently for the last ring of bell to sound before getting up and making his way out of the school. He found his father’s car next to the tennis court just as his message said, and he slid into the backseat. 

“Hey kiddo, how was your first day?” Johnny asked him, turning around in his seat to look at his son. 

“Fine,” Haechan answered curtly, feeling his phone vibrate. He looked at the screen and saw that Mark had messaged him back. He felt a smile tug at the edges of his mouth as Johnny pulled out of the school’s lot. Even though he felt excited at the thought that Mark could be his very first friend, there was also an edge of nervousness to those thoughts as well. This was new territory for him, and he was afraid of ruining their relationship before it even really began. Pushing those thoughts aside and typing his reply to Mark, Haechan hoped his father wouldn’t look back and notice the blush deepening on his cheeks or the ever-growing smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> can you not italicize things in ao3?? i couldn't figure out how to do it


End file.
